Vivid Disturbance
by Atelphobia
Summary: Why were we put here to begin with? Is it all just some game? Or are we really important? / Blood, Gore, RedxSilver
1. Remorse

**Author's Notes: To get more of a feel for this story, please listen to the song Love Song - Korn, just to understand just how intense this is, just how horrifying it is. I don't want you to just read this, I want you to feel what they are feeling, be a part of their story. As of recently, I have decided to make this an IsolationShipping (RedxSilver) story just because no one has ever really done one and I want to do one.**

**Remember, don't just read it, feel the story, become one with it, picture how they see, what they see, you might even just want to be there, with them.**

**Edit: It has been brought to my attention that this confused some people a bit. The main character is Silver, it's kind of hard to realize, but he's going insane for the first most part of this chapter. Just to let everyone and future readers know.**

The room spun. It spun, and it spun, and it spun. I could feel it move all around me in an effortless dance. Maybe it was just my battered senses. I understood it not. It was so lively, yet it wasn't happening. It was far too dark to be able to see what was happening all around me. Why was it so dark? It was almost as though I was blind. Maybe it wasn't dark, maybe I was just blind. I could hear the rattling of bones, bumping against one another. They almost resembled bongos. That's the sound, bongos. It pounded loudly against my inner ear. It slipped effortlessly under me in waves of vibrations that creeped into the worn out wood under my still fingertips. This wood felt so old. It cracked and fell apart easily under my nails. This wood was about as lifeless as whatever stomped about. It had heavy footing, all these vibrations supported that assumption. The dark had a good hold on me, I'd give her that. She held me close. Her sweet body curled forward and she dug her hands into the tops of my wrists, pinning me under her, keeping me from moving. Her cloud like black hair coiled around my eyes, tightening. She made me blind. If I were bleeding frowm the eyes, or of any place else, I would not be able to feel it. She numbed me, refusing to release me from her void. My body resigned to her, though my mind did not. I felt her growl at me. I couldn't hear her, but I could feel her. It sent shock waves along the nerves and cells of my body, but not even this provoked an obvious response from anywhere other than the tips of my fingers. She bucked her hips against the small of my back, begging me to cry out in angst and misery for all I'm worth. I wasn't worth much, nor could I utter a syllable. Her tentacles covered my mouth and slipped between the skin of my lips and knitted them to one another, preventing me from doing it regardless. She wanted an excuse to torture me, that's all. She recieved pleasure from this, and I could do nothing about it. She enjoyed digging into my numb body. She was ripping into me, so effortlessly. She was in unison with the footsteps, their owner. She worked for them. She helped them torture and mutilate me pyschotically, psychologically. I felt my skin tingle and my eyes roll back. I fought back with mental power, but I could only do so much. I had to convince her to let me go, for I wanted to escape. She worked for those with power. She drained me of my power, my physical power. I had to show her with my mind, that I was a lot more powerful than even her.

I spoke out to her, telepathically, hinting genuinely at my intentions, easing my way out of her grasp. This was a challenge, but any challenge must be met with something most would call balls, "If you can let me give it a go, my sweet, allow me to have it."

She hissed at me. This made my bones quiver, vibrate, within their meaty shells, "You will die my love. Of this I am certain."

I gave her my pathetic, feeble counter argument, "Be that as it may, I will die even if I am grazed eternally by your touch. Leave me, allow me to take my own life in search of freedom from this unforeseen captivity."

She leaned over my ear and snickred, my body reacted violently, but my mind remained in control. She couldn't shake my foundation, even with my physical self impaired."Deaths are horrid. I see all. If I stay, I might show you the way."

"Have you foresaken me?" I knew it was a stupid question, but what did it matter now?

"No, I have not... If your wish is to die gruesomely, then so be it. Just be aware that I only meant to harbor you, make you numb to them feasting upon your flesh." She said quietly, shaking in a violent manner. It seemed as though she, as much as the creatures, enjoyed senseless bloodshed.

"Then so be it. Release me." I ordered of her.

"Of course, my dear." She giggled maniacally.

I felt her tear violently away from my body. She split her weaves clear through my lips and tore the apart. Her hair had left lashes on my eyelids and in my iris, causing blood to gush out from my eyeball and pour over my face and down my mutilated lips. These liquids seared and traveled in rivers through the openings, joining in with the other fluids, making a sweet little pool under my chin. I felt none of this, for the numbness had left me invincible. This numbness refused to abandon me until she had removed herself and cleared my body of her presence. She left deep grooves, trenches on the top of my wrist. Her spikes had driven themselves deep into my back, and as she pulled them out, my spine swung back into place slowly. If it was appropriate, it could have been called rape, since a spike had found itself lodged in a place where not even the sun would shine. I said nothing, for it would have been childish too. What she made my mind believe happened was unbelievable. And after that, she disappeared from me.

I could see it.

The light poured into my pupil like a tidal wave crashing over a parched desert. My eyes shut themselves as the picture of the room began appearing in my mind. I felt around aimlessly, hoping to find something, although I didn't want to find a few specific things. Three specific things actually. One of them being him, two being them, three being a corpse. I was not in the mood to see coagulating bodily fluids, split heads and the drowning remains of half eaten intestines, all in the pool of blood that made up the bodily cavity. It bumping against severed and half eaten organs almost like soup, ready to be served to a man eater. The sight of the remains of facial expressions and eyesockets turned inside out with that little connective tissue hanging out with no eyeball to be seen. Sawed and split torsos and kidney stones were not on my list of "pleasant beauties." I think most human parts of society would agree.

Regardless, I latched onto what felt like an arm, It was too thin to be a thigh and too thin to be a calf. I could only hope it wouldn't be a rotting severed arm. The skin didn't peel or flake off when I rubbed my thumb on it. I was still struggling with my eyes. Maybe I was too scared to open them. Maybe I didn't want to come to terms with this being my reality. I had to open my eyes, allow myself to see what I was holding, fresh severed arm or not. I opened my eyes and there was a moment of relief and terror. I was glad to have not grabbed the remains of someone's lunch, but I wasn't glad to see exactly who it was that I had been holding onto. These mixed feelings plagued me with no end. I wanted to unsee what had been seen. I could not accept this. I simply could not.

I shook him as hard as I could, attempting to get him to awaken. I feared many simple things about this endevour. I feared that he was dead. I feared that if I flipped him over while shaking him, his stomach cavity would have been open, exposing his insides. His intestines would fall out of the open space, along with anything else left abandoned. His intestines, like fat under cooked noodles, would slip out and fall with a splat onto the aged wooden floor. His destroyed bowels would come apart fully and release their contents. They would slip over the remains of the intestines and coat them in something that would look like thickened soy sauce over the undercooked noodles. This was something I did not want to see at this moment in time. But regardless, I shook him restlessly, whispering almost desperately. Surely, I would lose my mind if I was left to my own devices, and that's not what I wanted. I needed to stay sane, to save myself from her, from them.

My heart palpitated strongly, with enough force that it could kill one of them. Maybe I can invent a device that could use these beats to kill them and make everything easy on myself. How silly of me, hoping like that. How unbelievably silly. I kept my attempts, and relaxed as soon as he began to stir, prompting me to purse my lips. He was alive, but not alive in the best place.

I sighed, whispering softly, "Thank the universe." My lips quivered as I spoke, "Red, are you okay?"

"Not really..." He said, his voice achingly quiet and notably scratchy.

"Don't take long... we must get moving." I growled lowly, helping him onto his feet.

"Where are we Silver...?" He asked softly, coughing a bit.

"We're at the gates of hell, that's all." I stated plainly. I used this as my answer, for nothing could probably prepare you for hell the way this did.

"Is there anyway to free ourselves from these chains of self mutilation and despair?" He asked darkly.

"We will die, it is our supposed destiny. But, I would rather be slaughtered and devoured, with my brains unravelled and used to decorate this abode due to the fact I was crazy enough to want to figure all of this out, rather than sit here and let myself be eaten." I said quickly.

"And if we go insane?"

"Who gives a damn? Be it that we go insane, be it while we stalk and sneak about to the exit. I will not go insane in this room, I would rather cry for my mother while eating my own feces." I snorted quietly.

He nodded toward me in acceptance. I didn't exactly believe in fate or destiny. I didn't believe in any of that silly crap that was said on tarot cards or written in fortunes. Fortunes belonged in cookies where they just gave you helpful advice over promises of abundance and wealth in the future. But this was a disturbing situation. My thoughts were not mine. I was watched. I was just being watched. She hovered over my head like a rain cloud, only this brough sickness and plague, rather than rain. Such disgusting insolence on my part. I don't know how I even ended up here. I still understood this not. Sleeping should bring peace, and yet here it brought fear.

My thoughts were knocked away as I felt the heavy footsteps once more. They thumped, and thumped, and thumped. The vibrations were so notable that I even felt them in the soles of my boots. My head darted and my eyes widened in fear. I felt Red grab me, but my eyes had locked onto the shattered remains of the door. It was disturbing. I could ear it. The squishing of meat against the floor. The splatting made me cringe, leading me to believe it was also dragging something else with it. Red pulled me quickly behind an adjacent couch, across the way from the door. My fingers curled around the material and I turned my head and eyes and peeked over the corner slightly. A shadow appeared on the outerwall that was only visible due to the moonlight coming in through the window. With all this fear, it occured to me just how bloody this room was. Blood painted the walls in a pretty little portrait of disgusting nature. From the door and up onto the wall, the blood dragged itself along the wood in smudges and streaks. Dear universe, what kind of sick place was this.

My eyes moved back on the door and I saw it. The head had been almost completely severed from the body. It hung limply from the veins and connective tissues, swinging limply from the side, almost like some sort of rotten key chain. It's stomach was burst open and had little pointed additions to the edges of the hole. I could just make out the internal organs of it, the big intestine swinging and swishing gently in the soup bowl that was this murderous creatures belly cavity. The organs flopped around flimsily, almost like a struggling fish, afraid to be eaten and cooked. My eyes slipped down to its legs. It walked on stumps. The stumps were where the rest of the calf should be located. That's what was making that meat like squishing sound. Blood bubbled as it stepped about, the skin was so badly torn and mauled, it imprinted in the wood some more. I moved to it's hands. It had something grabbed by the neck, something burnt, dying, but not down and out just yet. It had claws on one hand, while the other had extended appendages that slipped against the floor. It had little worm like things coming out from its stump of a neck. I really didn't want to see how this thing fed, but I couldn't tear myself away. It smelled of rotting flesh and dried blood that was left out in the sun for too long. I could only assume it wasn't fast, at least, I hoped it wasn't fast.

I looked again at the thing, and it took me a while to realize it was a person. They were just barely alive. It threw them onto the ground and made a sickening gurgling sound. I watched as the dying, half corpse try and escape, by ducking around it, only to be quickly slashed it on the stomach. While the burnt soul gripped onto itself, the creature grabbed it again, and twirled it. It kept it in a position where it's back was to the monster, and then it arched the burnt victims back, pushing their belly forward. I watched in horror as the stomach wall began to tear and their insides exploded out from the cavern and dropped wetly onto the floor with splats and splashes. They tried for a few more seconds to fight but could not anymore. Their face had been almost totally torn, and now their stomach suffered the same fate. It threw them onto the ground and stepped down with a massive amount of force onto their head. Their eyes slowly began to pop out of their head, working like paddles almost, only they didn't go back into the socket. Blood oozed in massive amounts onto the floor and the loud _c-r-r-rack_ made me shudder violently. Their jaw broke into itself and their brain squished and slipped out from all the pressure, becoming mush. They were dead, so it ate.

It used the little worm like creatures coming out to strip the flesh off of the corpse's facial muscles and tissues. It slowly tore, almost as easily as paper, maybe even like plastic, and then got shoved down the remainder of what should be an esophogus with a gutteral churning sound. It ate it and spilled liquid all over as though it had just eaten something sweet, like jelly, or cooked, like chicken. As though it were eating crispy chicken tenders, it was just that simple for this maneater, it wasn't a cannibal, just a monster. That was the sad aspect of this. It slipped down and stuffed it's stump on the organs. I could see the neck muscles contracting and grinding the stomach into paste, an easy to swallow paste like salsa. I shuddered audibly as it slurped up the intestines as though they were large pieces of pasta that had been wrapped together and uncooked, uncut. The same churning sound was heard, almost as if it was spinning the insides of that neck to do away with how big and hard to eat the organs were. It dipped back into the cavern and continued on with a lung and the major arteries, blood literally spurting and all I did was hope it didn't land on me. The constant slurping sounds, I could only imagine it drinking them. I curled into myself and turned back and gripped onto Red's wrist.

I didn't want to see anymore. I refused to see anymore. I decided that waiting was worth more to my sanity than continuing to watch the unwarrented actions that had unfolded before me.

The gutteral churning continued into the darker parts of the day. How did I know this? Because it seemed to be that less light traveled in through the window as the day passed on. It'd slowly fade away and then I could see nothing but pitch black. I couldn't even see Red, who was right beside me, but I could feel his hand there. It was cold, almost lifeless. To reassure myself of his fate, I curled my finger around his, and he curled back. He was intelligent, I'd give him that. I refused to even breathe myself actually. I feared for my safety and the life of my companion at the moment. I prefered to not go off into my mind and escape that way. My thoughts were not offering me a safe haven regarding some means of confinement, to be trapped in there equaled to go insane. I wouldn't move, that's all, staying perfectly still. She loomed over me, waiting for me to break, just like the ribs were. I couldn't allow that.

When it came down to the sound stopping, I was almost curious as to why and would have turned over and peeked over the corner. I didn't want to chance it though. If that thing was still there and responded to movement, even in almost total darkness, I would have become dessert. That's how it worked. Whatever they ate was the main course, and the meal after that was dessert. It wasn't my place to sacrifice myself and maybe my friend. I wouldn't live it down and would end up roaming aimlessly like a trapped spirit. Then a question came to mind. Why was I even here? And why was he here? Were we being hunted down? Was it just us? I don't really know, and probably will never know. I only hoped that whatever this was hadn't gotten him.

This as some awful joke played at the hands of a monster. Someone who happily controlled such digustingly ravenous creatures, ordering them to control the world from the inside, from a place we could not see until we ended up there. This was a place where the eye does not see, where the ears do not hear, and where the mouth utters no words. Whatever it was, it held us captive, to play it's game, and I hated it. I hated this unbelievably difficult predicament. It was sickeningly deceitful and I shuddered at the thought. My body was not mine to control for the most part, and I guess it loved this torture. I leaned against the couch and then after a few more moments, I looked toward Red and nudged him slightly to say that it was time..

We crawled out from behind the couch and found bones and a bunch of meaty, bloody pulp. It was all nothing but shredded meat. The clothing lay sprawled everywhere in pieces and the face was almost completely demolished. It turned out that the pressure pushed down onto the face caused the skull to pop out from the top as well. I could see an eyeball, some brown hair. Red gave me a downcas glare. I noticed it then proceeded to look back down. The clothing, all just bloody rags. I could only just make out an assumption on what the original color was. I skipped over the coagulating fluids, slipping slightly in the puddles. I bent down slightly, staring at the gruesome remains of flesh and tendons. I made myself bend at the knees, holding myself up over the mess, crossing my bare arms slightly over my thighs. I saw an eyeball within hands reach, hanging limply and intact on a ligament. I slid a finger over the soft tissue holding it in the air and carressed the eyeball in my hand, turning it until I saw the iris. I pursed my lips as the color came into view. It was a shade of green. I sighed. With the pieces collected, the eye color, the hair and clothing, I could only come to an even more saddening conclusion.

"Red." I said remorsefully, letting the little golf ball shaped appendage slip out of my fingers slowly. He moved over toward me from where he was positioned cautiously.

He bent at the waist and looked at me tentatively, his eyes full of realization, "It's Green, isn't it?"

I could only sigh, I couldn't begin to comprehend how he felt, "Yeah, I think that was his last stand that we just saw." I think what bothered me more at the moment was that I had no remorse toward the loss of Green, and more sympathy for Red.

Red bit his lip and looked at me with soft eyes, their orbs shining in the faint stretch of light that came in through the nearby window at the moment, "Oh Silver, what if we meet the same fate? Even Green.." He turned his gaze to the scrapped remains of the corpse.

"Are they only picking us off is a better question Red. We shall not sit here dejected, and wait to be digested." I said angrily.

Red shot a questioning glare toward me, "And if we are lead to our graves? To our own death, despite our ambition?"

I stood up, smirking toward my companion. I wiped my fluid coated fingertips on my jeans and turned my attention back to him, "No, be this not. You hear me? Be this we will not." I growled lowly toward him.

Red straightened up his posture, meeting me with now dead maroon orbs, "Let's go on our death march, my dear."

I nodded, smiling, extending my hand, "Yes, my sweet."

**Ending Notes; When I was writing this, it occurred to me that a good amount of people probably will not read this simply because maybe the pairing is too obscure or it was too long. I'm not sure, but I really want to make an impact with this. I will do my best, but I know some times the best is not good enough. I appreciate reviews regardless. Onto the next.**


	2. Finding

**Author's Notes: I don't have a definate song for this. I've been listening to Remedy by Disciple and then it switched to It's not ironic, it's obvious by A Skylit Drive and _then_ it went to Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. My intent was to keep this above that little 20KB thing. Notice, I don't go by words? I go by that thing, because normally, above 20 is better. I like above 20. I haven't been doing much either... I'll catch up. This is probably more of a filler chapter over anything else. Writing things like this for me requires massive amounts of energy. Especially since I'm forcing them to go insane. By the way, being insane and not being insane has a major impact of the world around you. The moment you stop taking it seriously makes the horror seem to disapate a bit. Don't worry, I have major shockers later on.**

This abode was enormous, far too enormous. Creatures seemed to be able to pop their beautiful little faces out at every corner. Yet, I felt it was better this way, for I realized just how much more darkness helped over light in this predicament. I was afraid that they would find us, so easily with the traces of gray rays piercing through the open windows, their banners flickering on the inside, with no outside to be seen. Those windows, far too high for Red or me to reach. Regardless, I believed that these gray windows served no other purpose but to mock us. Something that was just there to be a nuisance. Just like us, nothing be little creatures scurrying about waiting to be eaten. No other purpose was justified for a morsal of human flesh served up with freshly cut testicles and a side of appendix, and held within the sweet blood, eyeballs would float. Oh, how delicious this must be. How sweet and mouth watering this has become. And yet, that was all we were.

That's all Green was. Food.

Sweet sacrificies made up of nothing but empty wishes and vacant expressions. Their sweetly, sickeningly delightful lips touching, against one another. Is this what I was seeing? Was this all I could see? She kept looking at me. She sang beautifully in my ringing ears, lulling me to be pulled down under and become one of them, the one thing I couldn't become. She took advantage of my lax approach to her. Maybe she was the one making me unable to feel. I could honestly say that I could probably let Red die if I kept this up, for this moment in time. Though, of course, that's not what I wanted. For who would want to see their adoration to fall apart with nothing more than a simple slip of the finger, a misplaced foot. Why would I let myself be thrown onto by the shadow, when she was not who I wanted? I wanted him. I needed him to be there for me, to help me stay sane, stay usable. Without him, I'd fall into her arms through weak knees and angry, broken promises. I needed him, and he probably didn't need me, but it was nice to think for a moment that he did. That wasn't a very beautiful thing to say, but since when was the truth always nice? Since when is the truth a delicate flower in bloom? Since when was it beautiful and had a brilliant show of rosey petals? I could try and think of it as such, but it would get us no where now would it?

Stalking became something of a need. It was to be mastered promptly. I wasted some of my time even trying to feel at home in a hostile environment. I was on my own little mission. I didn't really try to focus on that though. My body was adapting to the best of its ability. I was capable of staying pressed down to the wooden floor. I shifted slightly at any movements and I never stayed in one place. I was always moving out and about Red. We stayed in a crouched position most of the time, moving in unison with one another. Crouching in with the darkness had a certain kind of beauty to it. Blending in with the shadows could only be fruitful for us, in a world where we were food. In a place where one wrong movement could get you killed. I wasn't in the mood to die. I wasn't in the mood to see Red die.

Speaking about food, they weren't the only ones to grow hunger. As a human, I lust for food, water, some kind of sustinance. We couldn't keep going like this, he and I. This was all we had been doing, maybe for a day now. I lost count of the minutes in my head. I could probably just about tell what time it was. With the light coming in through the windows, I could try to follow the constantly flickering light. However, that wouldn't get me food now would it? That also would make me think I could scale the wall and reach those windows, again. That was a feat of strength left for when I could probably scale it. I wouldn't let Red scale it. The fall hurt, and that alone would spark them to come. I didn't want that either. I digress, progress is progress.

We had made it to a nearby corner that lead into a corridor. I peaked over the corner, seeing a row of doors. My fingers gripped onto the corner, and I contemplated it. I took in a deep breath and slithered forward, coiling myself into the dark. Red's eyes locked onto mine and I nodded toward him and slipped against the wall. I held out a hand toward him and he took it, moving along with me. My free hand tentatively touched the wall and I turned myself, Red ending up right behind me. His hand would have to be torn off before I were to ever let him go. We crept into the void slowly, this hallway seemed almost endless. I couldn't see far into the pitch black hole, but all hallways have an end. I stopped briefly and closed my eyes. I tuned out the fact that I was in a horror house and listened in. I heard the steady dripping of water in the distance. Slowly, just._. drip, drip, drip drip.._ I listened to it before another noise knocked me out of my trance. I needed to move forward to be able to tell if I was really hearing this. I turned to Red and nudged him forward in front of me. Creeping slowly in unison, I turned my head every which way. We were both so cautious. We willed ourselves to keep going, anything to get away.

As we drew closer the sound became clearer. It was the sound of churning gears. I blinked and then narrowed my eyes in the direction where I believed the sound was coming from. I could see that far off into the dark was a tiny sliver of light. I shifted toward it, moving like a dog. I didn't care if I got dirty really. It's not like anyone could. One could imagine a world, where we were once protected, housed under a roof. We were beautiful, we were one, we were defended. Now, thrust into a world, a world not worth finding. What was one to do? Nothing more than keep going, I believed. And that's what I did, that's what we did. What were we now? This was a brilliant way to be reminded that us humans aren't exactly at the top of the food chain.

Ignoring my depressing thoughts for now, I skittered across the hallway onto the opposite wall, pressing my back up against it. I looked at him from across the hallway. He had his eyes locked on mine. Odd circumstance, where I could see his deep red eyes, like marbles, poking out of the darkness. I couldn't see him, but I could see his eyes. They were blank. He was using his trademark emotionless expression. I narrowed my eyes at him and he copied. I nodded slightly and proceeded to shift my eyes toward the room. He blinked once and then motioned a bit. I took in a deep breath and pulled myself up completely, he followed suit. Quickly, I threw myself into the room. It didn't occur to me to check in that brief second. I could have, but I didn't. If there had been one of them in there, I would have been slaughtered. That didn't occur to me then. Though, when I saw what the room held, I wasn't happy at all.

I was met by eyes. I was met by terrified, bright, golden eyes.

I snarled toward myself and looked around the room frantically. He was tied. A mechanism was placed in which he was held against a compressor. The compressor was being pushed down using a bar, and he was strapped down like a hog. He had cloth wrapped around his mouth and he was struggling as the gears worked and the compressor inched closer to him. I tried yanking him out but it was of no use, the clamps held tightly onto him. I growled loudly and Red scurried in. He pursed his lips and slipped under the bars, pushing them up, using every bit of his strength to keep them from closing in. He grit his teeth and glared at me. I scowled and look about anxiously. The sense of urgency was unbearable. I turned to my side and saw a pipe on a wooden table as well as some documents of some sort. My eyes looked up, and I saw a lever. Red ordered me to pull the lever. He had seen it as well.

I did not trust that lever. I could not trust it.

I snatched the pipe up off the table and jammed it into the gears and it held them. The mechanism stopped churning, though it made a soft grinding sound. Red took the moment to unhook the clamps and untied the other, freeing them from the restraints. He and I both dragged him out from machine. I helped him up onto his feet. They were shaking, scared, somewhat scathed, but alive. Red smiled slightly and untied the cloth, rubbing their back softly. This was before he turned to me with cold eyes. I scoffed, crossing my arms, he stepped toward me.

"Why didn't you pull it?" He asked me.

"Because, if I had, it might have made it go faster. Be you not grateful? Hurry up and be grateful." I said, growling toward him.

"I'm grateful for a few things actually. How do you know it would have make that thing go faster? Didn't you think it might not have?" He said, scolding me as though I were a fickle little child.

I looked at him plainly, moving over back toward the lever. My eyes never left him as my fingers closed around it. I could see the other looking at me too. My eyes were half lidded, mainly out of annoyance. I pulled the lever and immediately, the pipe that had been holding the mechanism in place snapped from the sheer force and speed of the gears. In the blink of an eye, the bars fell down with enough force to crush anything that had been in the path of the compressor. I closed an eye slightly, for it had made a massive amount of air. I kind of hoped nothing was in earshot of that. Red gave me a look. I moved over to him and gripped him by his chin and whispered softly, "Don't doubt me."

He crossed his arms and nodded blankly. I smiled and looked toward the other, "And you, what are you doing here Gold?"

The boy shrugged, twitching slightly, "Those things left me here to die, you know, after threatening to kill me for days."

"How were you brought here?" I asked, using my eyes to scan him up and down.

"...That I don't totally know. I woke up and they were torturing and ripping apart some little girl and what I guess was her baby sister or brother." Gold answered, visibly cringing as the words came out of his mouth.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, and my body jerked a bit. Red shifted over and slipped a pinky finger around mine. I stuttered a bit, shaking my head. I took in a deep breath and continued on once I got the images of dead babies and ripped open little girls, "Ugh, do you know anything vital..? You know what I mean by that don't you? I have the strongest urge to live."

Gold huffed at me, folding his arms over one another, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. Anyway, I've been here long enough to understand them. They have their own language Silver. They have their own way of life. I think they're trying to do something."

"Are you sure you even know what you're talking about? You are sure you're not just going insane?" Red stated, unfazed even by dead baby talk. I don't know if he just tuned it out or he was always like that.

"I'm sane Red. In fact, it was my mouth that got me here quite honestly. They were hesitant about killing me. You know how I am though, I have some kind of unsurpassed sassiness. Eventually, they got orders from some place higher to send me to the grave. But they didn't eat me like they did the others, they didn't send me out to be tortured endlessly and then slaughtered. They put me here. This machine has been running for maybe twenty minutes. For sure, I doubt they'd come here unless ordered to." Gold responded calmly.

"Okay, you're fine now at least... For now, that's all that matters." Red answered quietly.

"Gold, do you know where anything is? Maybe some kind of library? Something. Anything. We need information. And you've been here longer than any of us here... Please Gold, try to remember something." I gripped onto his shoulders tightly shaking him slightly. He looked at me with wide eyes and I scoffed at myself. I let him go, dropping my hands to my sides. I glared at the floor and I felt Red slip his hands over my arms, leaning his head over my opposite shoulder. I heard myself whisper, "I apologize for overreacting.."

He gulped audibly and nodded toward me. I didn't even realize his eyes widen, but I could see it out the corner of my eyes. He looked as though he were in awe. He was struck by something. I could only assume that Red was looking at him. Gold looked so dumbfounded to me. And all of this, he did. He probably made Gold realize just how ruined we all were. He had to come up with something. This is a dangerous place. This is a place where no one wanted to be, not even us.

He pursed his lips and began speaking, "Uh.. I don't remember a lot. However, I do think that I passed by a library when they were dragging me here... I think I know how to get back there again. Here's the thing, there are traps everywhere, to catch and kill escaped prisoners... And there's more than one type of murderer here."

"Do you think they house Pokemon here?" I asked, lifting my head up and looking at him. He curled his hand around his elbow, getting a very odd look on his face.

"Honestly, I believe I saw some. However, they weren't exactly normal. I need to get more information. How about we try and find that library huh..? Just a heads up.. there is more than one type of creature here. They all look different from one another, like a species..." Gold warned.

Red glared at him, "Wait, what? What do you mean there's more of them? What do you mean that there is more than one type of them? This is not possible."

Gold simply shrugged, "You think I like the idea? I don't. I saw what I saw, now you want my help or not? I have information you two need, and Silver realizes that. I know you don't like me all that much Red. But, do you have a better choice?"

I touched the necklace around my neck briefly, feeling the edges of the Unown before deciding to speak up for the silence that fell upon them. We did not have a better choice. I did not mind Gold, he had his moments, but I didn't totally mind him. Red had an issue with him over his clingy factor, but other than that, it was nothing that couldn't be put behind. After all, they were friends before. In these circumstances, we were all human, differences had to be put aside. I closed eyes and then opened them, glaring out toward the darkness that seemed almost unbreakable by the soft candle light that illuminated this room. I stepped forward.

"Rather than sit here in the light and become potential prey, let us get a move on." I said, scowling. This was not something I totally wanted.

For the oddest reason, regardless of anything I said, I felt safe in the light. I felt as though I could do no wrong by staying visible. It cleared the area of blackness around my head. It defeated the shadows that loomed over my brain. Any sort of feeling that I was being watched had disappeared the moment I jumped into the flickering, dim light. It eased my nerves somewhat. Yet, the thought of going back into the hollow darkness made the hair on my arms spring to life and prickle. Goosebumps came to life and dotted my arms and body, decorating me without color. I have to go back, now?

I moved forward, my eyes travelling into the darkness. The absence of light, the result of it. The absence of good, the result of that. This empty, horrifyingly empty land. My tongue caught itself in my throat. I scratched absentmindedly at the wristband I was wearing. Anxiety overcame my body and I struggled to place another foot ahead. My body called out in defiance. She enveloped around the door, I could see her. She giggled at my uncontrollable fear. Yet, I made almost no move to fight her. I let her mock me.

Gold must have sensed my apprehension, for he crept around me and quickly darted into the darkness. She hissed loudly at him, but she didn't faze him. She only fazed those who could see her. And honestly, I believed only I could see her. I bit my lip in hesitation. Maybe only I could see her. She hovered around Gold, and his eyes blocked her out. His eyes were so unbelievably noticable in the dark. Their shimmering amber color shined vibrantly against the blackness. He was pressed up against the wall, and he noticably shifted his head in a quick jerking movement. This was a call for me to move, but I was frozen in place. My knees locked and my muscles refused to cooporate with me. If I stayed here any longer, something would probably come.

I jumped probably ten feet and turned around toward Red, who gave me an innocent look. I appreciated the attempt to get me to move, but that sort of contact wasn't neccesary, "You really believe now is the proper time to start with this madness?"

He smiled slightly toward me, speaking quietly, "As you would say, be it not the time to begin with such attrocities, be you confused among with those who flutter aimlessly only to be killed. Am I right?"

I scowled at him, "Making fun of me is a new game, is it? Let us get moving. And if you think it's funny, how about this, be you not getting anything tonight." I stated plainly, moving into the darkness. She embraced me and I simply brushed past her, through her. I don't know what it was with him. One moment he was kind to me, the next he was bothering me about the way I speak. We were in a death chamber, and here I was going on about troubles that couldn't have been more out of place. I actually prefered to not think at the moment.

I pressed up on the wall opposite of Gold and Red shifted over and crouched by him. Gold moved up a bit and started making just barely visible movements. He was pointing further into the hallway. I shifted forward and stuck to the corner that connected the wall and floor. She stuck to me, her ghostly mitts covering over my shoulders. I felt her dig into me, though I ignored it for the time being. She was not going to affect me now. Not now, not any time soon when I was needed. My eyesight started fading from me and I stopped moving purposely. I gritted my teeth, karma even exists here. I couldn't see her, but I could sense her.

_You're so silly.. Do you really think you'll make it without me love?_

I shook my head, or at least, I believed I did, "I can make it anywhere without you, be that you're even here. You're not. I'm just crazy. Nothing more than an empty bottle to be filled by your disgusting pleasures."

_What you're looking for, they will find for you. You're so rude, I could tell you things and save you... _

She sounded awfully amused by me. I smiled, feeling the blood run down from my eyesockets. What was really unbelievable to me, was that it seemed as though I stayed the same way from the last time I came. My eye cavities were probably empty, that's why I couldn't see. I had no eyes here, she took them away from me. I talked back to her, "Be that as it may, I don't think I care. I'm already dead."

_What about him..? I see him as clearly as you, bafoon. You want him to live, do you not? You're needed more than you believe.. I have not foresaken you, be it when I actually need you too._

These words rang in my ears, piercing my eardrum. I spoke out to her, "Why is it that you lie? Friend or fiend, I'm not sure. All I know is that I will die before I let anything happen to him. The other is leading us toward the Library, we will find our information there."

_Be careful is my fair warning for you. Find him.. bring him back.. save him and then you shall have your salvation. _

What was she speaking about? She knew something I did not, she could see beyond the corridors and walls that I couldn't even begin to come near to. Was I going insane? Or was this actuality? I watched as the shadows disapated from me and slipped away. They unravelled from around me and left me my eyes. I found myself willing to collapse. I could feel my body again. I could feel my whole body. I heard a faint whisper. I grit my teeth. I was tired of this already and I didn't know how long I had been here. I willed myself to knock out totally out of it. I found myself in that hallway. I found myself regretting things. I had to stop.

I turned to the area across from me, and I found Gold looking at me. Red was doing the same. They were waiting for me to make a move. I snarled to myself and scurried forward a good distance. I turned behind me and slipped an eye signal toward Gold and he moved up. We were a platoon of some sort, and I saw it now. We were in a war of some kind, and I couldn't ignore that. I didn't even know if we would all survive. Green had been the stronger one out of all of us, physically at least. He was obviously no match for them, but why was he burnt? His body was ash black, with barely any recognizable quality. Then my mind turned to the device we had found Gold strapped in. Maybe there were more than just killers here, maybe there was more than one type of torture device. The very concept of that scared me. What if there were traps also?

I stopped midway, listening to the void. I didn't want to be here, but to get out, I had to continue into this area. I opened my eyes as wide as possible, which was just a habit of me literally sticking my ears out there. I slipped my hair back into one hand and began picking out noises. I heard the water in the distance again. Then, there was the sound of bubbling, a weird, almost soapy bubble like sound. I was sure, with the kind of place this was, the sound was something other than soapy bubble bath, this was certain. I blinked when I heard something stranger. I looked at Red, he was listening in as well. Gold was pearched forward, his head ducked slightly. I wasn't the only one hearing this. I scurried forward a good few feet, reaching the end of the hallway. I kept myself hidden in the shadows. The sound got louder. It was coming from my left, I realized, heading toward the right. It sounded like the pitter patter of heals. They were moving at a quick pace, almost half second intervals between each other. They were running. Someone was running.

I watched as they dashed by. Their brown hair waving violently behind them. Their blue eyes filled with fear. Red was frozen in place and so was Gold. However, I was not. I jumped out of the darkness, watching as she came to a dead end. I was about to make a sprint for her, to tell her to stop. Possibly, I would have saved her. Life isn't a bundle of chocolates, all with sweet centers. You're bound to get a few rotten ones. It just seemed that here, all the rotten ones were just within your grasp. As I stood there, my blood stopped. My eyes locked on hers. She had pressed herself up against the wall. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Everything seemed to slow down. I watched as spikes came out from the wall behind her, driving themselves through her elbows and knees. She opened her mouth, uttering a soundless cry, blood painting the surface behind her and the floor under her feet. She had no chance. She looked at me, tears coagulating within her eyes. I looked at her hopelessly as she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." A pool had formed under her, and her breathing slowed down. I thought for a moment that that's how she would die. I suppose this place has more surprises, though none of them are happy ones. Several candle holders held above her flipped over and unloaded a liquid onto her, at first, I thought hopefully of it. I was proven horribly wrong. As the liquid dropped on her, her hair began falling off, being followed my pieces of flesh. She didn't scream, she knew it was over, she would have given me away had she screamed. Her skin peeled right off the muscle on her face, it flaking off as though she were shedding it. But she wasn't, the liquid was causing her skin to peel and fall to the floor with a splat. Her flesh tore off her cheeks, and neck, it seared through the clothing she was wearing and continued to separate itself from her. Her eyes rolled back and then the liquid seeped into those, filling the sockets to the brim, causing the eyeballs themselves to pop out of her skull and hang simply from the connective tissues before those tissues were eroded away and fell with a loud plop in the pool of blood. Then the acidic fluid poured onto the muscle and wore it away, revealing the skull. She hung limply at this point. There was no point in watching anymore. She was dead.

That answered my question about the traps. I didn't even notice that I wasn't breathing, I was holding my breath.

I felt an arm slip around my waist and pull me into the darkness. I slumped slightly against him. I felt my bangs tickle my upper eyelids. I lifted a finger up and quickly shifted my hair out of my face. I watched as Gold shot his head out from the darkness. He shuddered at the remains, I shook my head. I moved myself off of Red and darted around the corner, inching slowly toward the mess of now only bones and clothing. It seemed as though it only eroded any living tissue. I cautiously slipped myself over the blood. I turned back and saw Red, urging me to hurry up and do whatever I was going to do with the agility of a Pikachu. I nodded briskly and reached over the clothing and uncovered what I was looking for, her bag. I pulled it out of the corner it had been in, from under her clothing. I slipped over a piece of clothing and stopped, holding her bag well above the blood. It was her heart. I also noticed a good amount of the internal organs had been left undissolved. I looked at the red organ tentatively. I knew they were watching me, but I didn't seem to really care at the moment. I slid the bag over my shoulder and pulled my hair back to keep it from touching the fluids, pressing my lips softly to the lifeless organ, kissing it gently, whispering a few words to her. She was gone, but she would forever be by me.

I moved back toward them, wiping my lips in the process on the back of my hand. Gold gave me this really sickened look. I shrugged toward him and began sorting through the bag. She had space, and she had a few pieces of food and water. How did she even end up here... unless they were hunting us. Unless, they were hunting specifically us. Red looked at me blankly, he had seen me as well. I licked my lips, simply to show how little I cared. Gold audibly shook, rubbing his arms.

"That's really damn gross Silver." He said lowly, glaring at me. He didn't understand why I did it. I could have saved her if I wasn't frozen for those few seconds. Had I recognized her earlier, I would have saved her. I may have been able to trip her even. She would have been angry with me, but she would be alive. Why hadn't I done it? Had I not cared enough? Had I not cared enough about my own sister?

I looked at Gold, finally finding a way to respond to him, "Be that as it may, I don't seem to really care. I never got to really say goodbye now did I?"

Red piped up, slipping his arms around my shoulders, "I don't think you need to be the one to worry regardless Gold. You're not the one who has to be with him. I, regardless of the fact that he kissed a dead body part, plainly, I will do as I please." He placed a hand on my cheek and turned my head to the side, leaning his head over my shoulder, turning slightly so that he could press his lips onto mine. He did so gently, but roughly enough for me to know he meant what he had said previously.

He pulled away from me after a few moments, smiling genuinely for seconds before turning back to his usual blank expression. I never smiled, but I'm pretty sure my face showed it enough. My eyes were half lidded as well. Gold made some sort of mock gagging sound and Red looked at him sharply. Gold shifted a bit against the wall. I shoved my hands into the bag again, tossing out the pieces of food, leaving only the water.

Gold narrowed his eyes at me as Red proceeded to move across the area, his hands touching the floor, his back to her gravesite. He asked me in a very upset tone of voice, "Why'd you throw them out?"

I glanced at him, swinging the bag back into place, adjusting myself before moving, "Now, you wouldn't want them tracking us by scent now would you? Those things are blind for the most part from what I've seen. I don't want them sniffing us out."

He mouthed an "oh" before following after Red, staying ahead of us. I moved in position behind Red, making sure to cover him. If anything, I'd get caught first, and then he'd have a chance to escape. I didn't understand totally as to why I cared so much. I didn't have a total reason to care, I just did. I adored him, for reasons I wasn't even sure about. I don't know why I'm thinking about this again. Maybe I was trying to get away from the fact that I saw her die right before my eyes. Now more so than ever though, I was somewhat keen in making sure these two didn't die on me at least. Time flies by when one thinks, but my sanity wasn't in a safe place at this point in time. I could still feel her. I could still feel her lingering on me. I wondered if she was the one who caused me to not catch her when I had the chance. Her presence seemed to change a lot of what I did. I went on with my thoughts until I literally ended up jumping into the man in front of me.

Gold had stopped, he was listening in, peering over a corner. My eyes widened, listening in myself. A loud groan echoed against hallway we were in. It wasn't as dark as the corridor we had stepped into previously, in fact it was more well lit. I assumed this was why my thoughts were at ease for the time being. I listened in further, and my ears were greeted with a horrible realization. There were foot steps, but these were heavy. They were followed by squishing, bubbling. My eyes shot open once more. We were out in the open. The squishing was getting closer. Red visibly tensed and Gold froze. I coiled into myself slightly before springing myself back to life, grabbing them both and dragging them into a nearby room and shutting the door lightly behind us.

The room was dark, and I could only see their eyes. Red's were filled with anxiety while Gold's lit brightly with fear. I leaned against the door, staying there, almost in a futile attempt to make sure it held closed. If it grabbed me, I wouldn't worry much. It'd be done with just one of us, and if that was me so be it. I pressed my ear into the wooden door, the squishing of meat grew nearer as did the loud groaning. I also heard the sound of heaving dragging. I shifted quietly, moving onto my belly, looking through the crack under the door. I saw the matted, tattered half legs, a long, whipped like appendage wrapped around the neck of someone. My eyes widened as blonde hair came into view, just barely, and in the other hand, I saw another body, this one torn open. It looked as though the chest had exploded outward. I saw black hair, short black hair. My gut clenched in realization and I turned away as the sounds grew to disappear into the distance.

I turned to Red and moved over to him. The darkness was trying to get me again. I had to get away. I was tired already, I couldn't do this. I shut my eyes tightly for a moment. I looked at Gold, and he looked at me sadly. He looked forward and his eyes widened again. I didn't want to look, but I knew I had to. A candle that had been on the table, placed on a holder lit suddenly, and in the corner I saw what Gold had seen. And I don't think that I could sleep easily even if I wanted to.

It was a giant, black mass in the corner of the room. It's eyes were voids, only sign of a pupil of some sort was a tiny little sliver of silver color, and a slight line of red in it. This mass had no shape, but it looked at us with a heavy intensity. It was so solid looking, that I felt that I could touch it. I refused to move though. I couldn't move. I was too afraid to let myself move.

A gruff voice came from it as it literally slid forward, arms suddenly coming off it. It was then that I realized it was male, "You kids are so silly being here. But you are here for a reason. Worry not for the safety of one's own, for they are not of your concern. Head for the underground, there is a trail leading within. Find him, for he is your salvation, and your world's. Here, a gift, from us to you." I watched as it shifted to the counter and picked up a book and then it travelled over to Gold and dropped it in his lap, "This is the key to learning. You are being watched. Do not disappoint, or else assistant shall not come."

It literally became dust and collapsed into the ground, fading as though it never existed. Gold looked at us and he spoke, his voice cracking a bit, "Uh.. doesn't it mean assistance...?"

I literally had no idea...

**Ending Notes; Again, more of a filler chapter, I felt like it was getting super long at this point and made an awkward cut. There's probably a few questions at this point. Again, leave reviews, please, thank you.~**


End file.
